


chilling and ice creaming

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Let's fangirl with shadowhunters and downworlders [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is A Great Brother, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray-centric, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: “I’m sorry… You need me for a what?” Clary responded, her eyes narrowing.“Izzy needs us for a CIC.” Alec repeated, looking a little irritated. It wasn’t a secret that he hated to repeat himself. Except for Magnus, he would repeat a mantra for the rest of his life, just for the warlock.“And what exactly is a CIC?”“We’ll explain to you later. But for now, I need you to tell me your favourite ice cream flavour.”xxxor the day Clary realized Alec is a great big brother.





	chilling and ice creaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters
> 
> Warning: ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, SORRY FOR THE EVENTUAL MISTAKES

It’s been two years since Clary’s life drastically changed and after some… puzzling adventures (her origins, the discovery of a psychotic father and brother, dating her not-really-brother, dating her best friend, her ability to create runes, her mother’s death… oh, and let’s not forget her real brother kissed her), Clary is proud to say she progressed as a shadowhunter. Jace was the one in charge of her training, and even if making out is a huge part of their sessions, she’s on her way to become a good shadowhunter. The one her mother would have been proud of. Also, Clary gained a few friends in this new world, and the best of them all, was obviously Isabelle Lightwood. Since the beginning, Izzy has been nothing but a huge support to her.

… which hasn’t always been the case of Izzy’s dear big brother, Alec.

But after some rough starts, Clary liked the idea that they get on rather well, now. Kinda. He was her boyfriend’s parabatai after all, and she knew Alec was also trying to make efforts with her for Jace’s sake. Which is why she was surprised and mostly confused, by what the oldest Lightwood just asked her.

“I’m sorry… You need me for a what?” she responded, her eyes narrowing.

“Izzy needs us for a CIC” he repeated, looking a little irritated. It wasn’t a secret that Alec hated to repeat himself. Except for Magnus, he would repeat a mantra for the rest of his life, just for the warlock.

“And what exactly is a CIC?”

“We’ll explain to you later. But for now, I need you to tell me your favourite ice cream flavour.”

“Okay, this is getting weirder” the readhead said “But um, it’s mint chocolate chip.”

“Good. Just be in Izzy’s room in forty minutes.”

Clary couldn’t reply anything because Alec was already gone. The young girl checked the hour and it was mid-evening, so she decided she would take a shower before going to Izzy’s room. Forty minutes later, she knocked and came in after Izzy told her she could. And… Let’s just say the Isabelle Lightwood she saw, was an Isabelle she’s never seen before. The brunette was make-up free, had a messy bun instead of her perfectly curled hair, and was wearing shorts with just a sweater too big for her. Clary was almost sure it was one of Alec’s actually.

“Izzy? Are you okay?”

“No. I’m angry and hungry, which is funny because those two words both have the same three letters at the end.” Izzy said, laying in her unmade bed and Clary wondered if she wasn’t high on Yin Fen again. But after a moment considering the idea, she concluded that Izzy was just upset.

“What’s going on? Alec told me to come in your room for a… CIC? I didn’t really get what he meant.”

At that, Izzy’s face lit up and she squeaked of happiness.

“Yaaas, CIC night! Alec is the best.” She exclaimed, raising herself on her knees.

“Believe me, I know that” Alec’s voice said, and Clary almost jumped of surprise when he appeared from behind and sat beside Izzy with a grocery bag.

“Love you so much big brother, you don’t know how much I craved ice cream today!” Izzy stated while hugging her brother who rolled his eyes. But still, his eyes were full of affection for his little sister.

Izzy finally realized Clary was still standing in the middle of the room, confused.

“So, Clary, welcome to one of our CIC’s” Izzy started to explain with a big smile on her face. “It means Chilling and Ice cream. It’s kind of a tradition Alec invented when one of us is upset, and we just chill together while eating ice cream.”

“Also, we watch super girly movies because I can never choose what we’re watching.” The young man added, sighing.

“Hey! You weren’t complaining when we watched that documentary about One Direction, you couldn’t stop drooling in front of Harry Styles!”

“Wha- No! I didn’t!” Alec protested, and it made Clary laugh out loud.

“Well, it’s a pretty cool tradition” She finally said, grinning.

“Yeah, and… Since you and Izzy became close, I thought it would be cool if you could… join us.” Alec told with a small voice, scratching the back of his head embarrassed, and honestly, Clary was feeling very touched by the attention. Alec was letting her in, and she was happy of it. Also, seeing Alec and Izzy doing such a cocooning and mundane thing like this, reminded her of the many game nights she used to have with Simon. She missed those simple moments.

Clary smiled, thanking the pair and they all settled in Izzy’s king size bed with the brunette in the middle of them. Alec gave her a mint chocolate chip ice cream bowl, he bought cookies dough for Izzy and his was strawberry cheesecake.

“So, why are you angry Izzy?” She asked with a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

“Urgh, that dumbass Meliorn turned me down for good. Like, it’s not like we were dating, we just spend some quality time together! And last night, he told me I was out of his league now! Like seriously? That faerie asshole…”

Clary had to retain herself from laughing because of how much of a drama queen her best friend could be sometimes. Plus, she was talking as much as Simon and from the look in Alec’s eyes, it was only the beginning. She kept on ranting about Meliorn and how he wasn’t that good in bed, anyway.

“Too much details.” Her brother said, wincing. “Want me to get Jace to beat him up for you? I can’t, since I have to welcome him every month for the cabinet meetings.”

“Nah, he’s not worth it. Whatever. I think I’m just… sad to be alone again…”

“What do you mean?” Clary asked. “You’re not alone Izzy, we’re here for you.”

“I know, and I appreciate it, but I meant… in my romantic life. Seeing both of you so happy with Jace and Magnus make me realize that maybe… I want to have that too.” Izzy whispered her last sentence with sad eyes while she was swallowing a new spoon of ice cream.

Alec put his arm around her shoulders, his frame enveloping hers and Clary was playing affectionately with one lock of hair falling on her face.

“Iz’, come on. You know you’re going to find someone eventually.” Alec started. “Maybe tomorrow, in a week, in a month… Sometimes it takes time but at least, it will be someone great who’ll treat you with respect.”

“He’s right.” The redhead added, trying to not show how surprised she was by Alec being a real comfort to his little sister. He always looks so rigid and stern but he’s actually a real teddy bear. “Mostly, you don’t really look for love, it just happens. It’s like a connection with this special person and then… You know that no matter what happens, he’s always here for you. Even if your psychotic father makes you believe he’s your brother.”

The two siblings burst out laughing and Clary and Alec were glad to see Izzy feeling better.

“Thank you guys for the advice though. I guess I have to wait for the right one… Anyway, we’re gonna change subjects because you both look like lovesick puppies, thinking about your men.”

“Speaking of love… How’s Magnus?” Clary asked slyly, knowing Alec was embarrassed to talk about his love life or feelings in general. And indeed, he blushed, which made Clary laugh.

“I hate you, I’ll never invite you in our CIC’s again. And he’s fine, he misses both of you by the way.”

“Aww really?” Izzy smiled, having developed some affection for her brother’s boyfriend. She, of all people, knew he was what Alec needed in his life.

“Yeah, he’s always saying that he wants a shopping spree with his biscuit and his future sister-in-law.”

“With pleasure!” The two girls said simultaneously.

The trio kept on eating their ice creams, laughing and talking about everything and anything. Also, Isabelle was trying to steal some of Alec’s ice cream because she liked switching flavours (and annoying her brother of course).

“Sooooo Alec…” Izzy started, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Please, don’t ask.” He sighed.

“How are things with Magnus in bed?”

“For the 500th time, I won’t tell you anything about that.”

“Such a buzzkill.”

“Let him be Izzy, he wants Magnus all for himself.”

“Exactly. By the Angel, I just agreed with Clary Fray. There must be something in the air.” He joked, and Clary gave him a gentle nudge. Izzy was smiling, glad those two were bonding. But still, she was stubborn and wanted to know some juicy details about her brother’s sex life.

Alec, knowing she could be a real pain in the ass, sighed in resignation.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but… Fine. What do you want to know?”

Izzy clapped in her hands as if somebody had offered her a whip of diamonds. “Finallyyyy! Okay first, who tops?”

“Both.” Alec mumbled, his cheeks burning of embarrassment.

“Ooooh, you naughty boy. Does it hurt?”

“Wait, you never tried… that way?” Alec asked, knowing his sister has way more experience than him, despite that she was younger.

“Hey, I know I have my fair share of experiences, but I have some limits. Sometimes. Anyway, answer the question!”

“… Yes, it hurts sometimes. I mean, especially the first time. Apart from that, it feels good. Satisfied now? Can we please talk about something else?”

“No no no, it’s only the beginning, my dear brother.” Izzy said sneakily, making Alec put his head in his hands. “So, if it does hurt sometimes, I take it that Magnus is well hung?”

Clary was laughing so much that she had a stomach ache. Alec’s face was priceless.

“How the hell did we end up talking about my boyfriend’s dick? Gosh… You know what, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood? Yes, my man is quite blessed by nature. It’s not for nothing that I limped all day long, last Saturday.”

“Ewwwwww! Okay, okay, I got it, too much details! Gosh, Alec!”

“Are we done now?” The oldest said, glad of his effect.

“Yeah, we better move on another conversation because I know Magnus since I’m a child, I don’t want to laugh nervously every time I see him.”

“Okay, fine, I know enough to blackmail Alec now.”

“Don’t you dare.” Her brother warned.

As the evening was passing, Clary was having more and more fun. She hadn’t realized she needed a night off in peace. And as much as she loves spending time with Jace, she was really enjoying Alec and Isabelle’s company tonight.

Some minutes later, the Lightwood girl suggested a movie, but Alec didn’t really want to watch “The Princess Diary”. So, Izzy got another idea and put some music on…

… Never in her life, Clary thought she would see Alec Lightwood singing “Anaconda” with a spoon as a mic. Izzy was dancing on her bed and was singing along with her brother, whipping her hair like a rockstar. But later, she joined Izzy, dancing on her bed, and Alec sat back against the headboard, watching them with amusement.  
At midnight, Izzy fell asleep like a baby, and Alec covered her with a blanket. Him and Clary were now sat in front of the bed with pillows and the empty ice cream bowls.

“You’d better not repeat anything you saw or heard tonight, Fray.”

“You mean about your sex life? Or the fact that you have a crush on Harry Styles? Or that you rap better than Nicki Minaj?”

“Nothing. at. all.” He threatened with a pointed finger.

Clary snickered quietly, to not wake Izzy, and Alec was smiling, even if he really wanted Clary to keep her mouth shut. Or else, Jace would never let him see the end of it.

“I have to say… This is a side of you I’ve never seen before.” She declared when her laughter stopped. “You look… carefree, you laugh and smile more.”

Alec pointed his sleeping sister. “This is the Izzy-effect. I mean, I know I don’t tell her often, but she means the world to me. Her and Magnus, they’re like… the only ones capable to make me smile, even at my worst moments.”

It was probably the cutest thing Clary has ever heard from Alec. In fact, it was the cutest thing she’s ever heard, period. The strong love of a big brother for his little sister…  
…Something she’ll never know, unfortunately. Jonathan… or Sebastian, she didn’t even know how to call him anymore…

“Clary? You’re alright?”

Clary got out of her thoughts when she realized Alec was still here, next to her. She smiled to Alec, even if her tears were threatening to flow, and got up.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired, I’m going to bed too. But thanks, really, to have integrated me into your tradition with Izzy. I know I’m not one of your favourite people so… Thank you, Alec. I had a lot of fun.”

“You’re welcome. Good night.”

“Night…”

“Clary?” He said after a moment when she was about to open the doorknob.

“Yes?”

“I…I never… hated you, you know. I hope you’re aware of it.”

Clary widened her eyes, surprised, but slowly a smile took shape on her face.

“I’m glad to know it, now.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later, while she was observing Alec and Magnus slow dancing at their wedding, Clary knew she was lucky to be a part of this beautiful family.

“Look at those two.” Jace whispered in her ear, while they were dancing as well.

Her boyfriend’s head was indicating Isabelle on Simon’s lap and laughing at one of his jokes. Clary grinned, thinking back to the night Izzy asked her if she was okay with her going on a date with Simon. A big smile just cracked on Clary’s face that night and she hugged her, happy about the idea of her two best friends together. She remembered it was a CIC’s night actually.

‘Cause indeed, two years later, the two Lightwood siblings and the young Fairchild still reunited to “chill and ice cream”. Also, it would seem Jace or Max were never authorized because they would eat all the ice cream.

“Just leave them alone. I know that deep down you like Simon.” She said, kissing Jace in his neck.

Jace huffed like the proud peacock he was, and they kept on dancing for a while. Her eyes got on Magnus and Alec again, and she was always so caught up by how much love there was in their eyes. It was actually during a CIC that Alec revealed he wanted to propose to Magnus. Izzy and her cried like two big babies and hugged Alec to death (ignoring the poor man’s protestations).

A big change during the last two years, was definitely her friendship with Alec. Because yes, they were friends, now. Alec had quickly become her confident and surprisingly, the Lightwood happened to open him up to her too.

That’s why as he saw her looking at him and Magnus, he knew she needed to talk to him.

He apologized to his newly wedded husband and gestured her to follow him. She told Jace she would be back in a minute and followed Alec to his office, since the wedding’s ceremony was held in the Institute.

“You’re okay? Need a CIC squad reunion?”

“No” She giggled. “Let’s let Izzy in Simon’s arms, I just wanted to talk to you before you fly away for your honeymoon. Do you know where Magnus takes you?”

“Well, he did tried to keep the surprise but I found Hawaii’s travel guides the other day.”

They both laughed, and Clary was really happy for her friend, who was radiating of joy.

“Anyway, you wanted to talk about something in particular?”

“Actually, yes…” She sighed. “Umm… Since Jace, Izzy and Catarina made a little speech for you guys, I just wanted to say a few words to you.”

“Oh, okay, I shall not to cry” He said, sarcasm in his voice.

“Shut up Lightwood, and sit down.” She ordered, laughing again.

Alec took a seat on his office’s sofa. Clary was in front of him, fiddling with her hands.

“I’m not used to speeches but… I just wanted to thank you. If someone had told me two years ago, we would be that close, I wouldn’t have believed it. But here we are, I’m saying a few words to you for your wedding, which I’m invited to so… I guess we grew, somehow. When we met, I was just the pain in the ass, always in your way and I couldn’t even hold a seraph blade correctly.  
[…]  
“Now, we eat ice creams together with your sister, and you’re the one carrying me on your shoulders when we go to Simon’s concerts. You and Magnus are the most altruistic people I know and I’m glad to see you guys so happy. I… Alec, you’re highly important to me. And I know you already saw me crying in front my mother’s picture, and that you still feel guilty about what happened, because I lost a big part of my family. But the truth is… You’re a part of my family, Alec. So, I-I know you already have a sister, but… I hope you consider me as one too, because to me, you’re the brother Valentine stole away from me.”

Clary only realized she was crying when she finished. But the most shocking thing, was that _Alec was crying too_. Weeping, actually. In a second, he was on his feet and he took Clary against his chest. Clary hold him tightly too, not sure how many minutes they stayed like this. Finally, they broke the hug, and both wiped away their tears.

“Wow… You managed to make me cry at my wedding, Fray.”

“Sorry about that, but hey you’re not the one wearing makeup!”

“Well, let’s go back there... _little sister_. Before my husband think you turned me heterosexual.” Alec joked, putting his arms on Clary’s shoulders.

“Careful, your parabatai is going to think you made me cry.”

Their laughs echoed in the hallways while they went back to the ball room.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> I hope you enjoyed and AGAIN, sorry if there are some mistakes, I hope this is not too messed up haha. I just really like this brotp ^^
> 
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
